1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an occupant protection airbag assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is known that the use of an airbag may aid in reducing injury to an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a serious collision.
In the design of airbag systems, it is recognized that to provide the necessary amount of cushioning for a relatively large and heavy occupant the airbag must be relatively taut when inflated. This tension may, however, have a significant effect on the compliance or softness of the airbag particularly with respect to a head impact against the airbag. It would be desirable to provide an airbag assembly that is economical to manufacture and improves the compliance of the airbag when impacted against by a head of an occupant.